


Зависть к мёртвым

by thegamed



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нелёгкая жизнь жертвы асфальтоукладчика</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависть к мёртвым

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2014 для фандома Гинтамы

Сого начинает лапать его сразу, пока ещё горячо. Весь нижний этаж здания забит трупами, Хиджиката вытирает кровь с меча.  
– Да ладно тебе, – говорит Сого. – Всё равно никто нас не увидит.  
– Отвали, – цедит Хиджиката, хватает его за плечи и разворачивает к себе спиной. – Вон, все мертвецы к твоим услугам.  
– Мне нужен особенный, – объясняет Сого, – все не подойдут.

– Господин некрофил, – говорит ему Хиджиката следующей ночью, чувствуя себя очень расслабленным и очень пьяным. Празднование очередного небольшого шага к светлому будущему и мирному Эдо без Джои не прошло даром. – Вы интересовались трупами. Теперь я весь ваш.  
Хиджиката распластывается по футону и ему кажется, будто сверху проехался асфальтоукладчик.  
– Знаете... – говорит Сого, усаживаясь рядом, – знаешь, – переходит он на интимный шёпот, – у меня туго с метафорами. Скажи, как ты хочешь: сверху или снизу? Тебя повесить или уморить голодом в подвале? Труп должен быть мёртвый.  
Хиджиката вздыхает. Сого всё никак не надоест эта игра. Хиджиката устал от неё тысячу лет назад, где-то между разоружением полиции и легализацией лёгких наркотиков. К тому времени, когда налоги будут собирать желудочным соком, Хиджиката сдастся превентивно и, возможно, даже сделает сэппуку.  
– Я и есть мёртвый, – говорит Хиджиката. – Ты только посмотри в мои стеклянные глаза.  
– Хм, – говорит Сого и тычет пальцем ему в веко. Достаточно медленно, чтобы Хиджиката успел зажмуриться.  
– Холодный и чёрствый, – говорит Хиджиката.  
– С этим я, положим, не спорю, – решает Сого.  
– Пахну отвратительно.  
Хиджиката нюхает свои руки – табак и мыло. Сого тоже нюхает – медленно, тщательно возя носом по ладони, трогая её губами. У него горячее щекотное дыхание, пальцы хочется сжать, взять его за челюсть и сделать так, чтобы перестал трепаться.  
– Фу, – соглашается Сого. – Давай дальше по «Как отличить труп от живого преступника по семи верным признакам».  
Хиджиката знает, чем ему это грозит, потому что инструкцию в два листочка толщиной Сого писал сам. Раскрываемость в том году действительно улучшилась.  
– Поищем пульс, – говорит Сого и кусает Хиджикату за шею, в горло, под подбородком, подбородок, выше – Хиджиката приоткрывает рот.  
Сого целует его долго, медленно, постоянно прерываясь. Хиджиката думает, что Сого, как всегда, пытается его разозлить. Это же так весело, так горячо – злой Хиджиката.  
– Остаточный, – заключает Сого, нацеловавшись. Он разомлел, у него сбилось дыхание, сквозь ткань Хиджиката чувствует его горячий твёрдый член – и холодную твёрдую пряжку ремня. Он расстёгивает этот ремень и укладывает Сого на себя.  
– Совсем нет, – поправляет Хиджиката. – Плохо проводите обследование, капитан.  
– Дыхание...  
– Не обнаружено, – подхватывает Хиджиката, попутно стаскивая руки Сого с горла.  
– Целостность кожных покровов, – продолжает тот и лезет Хиджикате под одежду, разводит полы юкаты и гладит его, щекочет бока, мнёт ягодицы, неловко изворачиваясь сверху, чтобы достать. Отползает ниже, чтобы поцеловать его в живот, языком коснуться основания члена.  
– Да что ты возишься, – бормочет Хиджиката, приподнимая бёдра.  
– Сейчас ведь решу, что живой, – предупреждает Сого и снова кусает его, на этот раз за бок, сильно, до крови. – Нарушена, – облизывается он.  
Тело реагирует непроизвольно – как на любой источник раздражения. Хиджиката, рыча, ловит Сого за волосы на макушке и тянет наверх. Успевает решить, что его воскресение – да и зомби-апокалипсис – будут Сого только на руку, и останавливается на неожиданном варианте.  
– Очень хорошо, – ласково говорит Хиджиката. Он расслабляет руку – пальцы скользят в волосах – касается затылка Сого, едва ощутимо трогает шею, – и Сого выгибается, откидывает голову, выдыхает шумно и горячо.  
– Я гляжу, ты решительно настроен остаться трупом, Хиджиката.  
Сого садится удобнее между его бёдер, стаскивает, насколько может, брюки, не раздеваясь до конца; трётся членом о член, помогая себе рукой.  
– Да-а, точно, – отвечает Хиджиката лениво и закидывает руки за голову. Он следит за движениями Сого из-под ресниц, за каждым резким толчком; видит напряжённую линию плеч, выступающую на груди влагу. Видит, как тот кусает губы, уже перестав играть.  
Очередь Хиджикаты.  
– Как же седьмой признак? – спрашивает он. Сого хмурится и облизывает губы. – Господин некрофил?  
Седьмой признак выявляет трупы безотказно. После этой проверки все мёртвые остаются мертвецами, а все живые с визгом рвутся прочь, на ходу подтягивая штаны. По слухам, достаточно просто заявить о своём намерении, как всё уже становится ясно.  
– Презервативы у меня в кармане формы.  
Репутация Шинсенгуми из-за инструкции Сого стала ещё более неоднозначной. Впрочем, думает Хиджиката, глядя на то, как Сого нетерпеливо тянется к изголовью футона, копается в карманах сложенных брюк, сейчас такие времена, что это даже на пользу.  
Он держит себя под коленями, а потом, когда Сого входит и неловко замирает, притягивает его чуть ближе к себе – так, чтобы было удобно. Подталкивает его в бедро, задавая ритм, – так, чтобы было хорошо. 

– Хиджиката.  
Он затягивается и не спеша выдыхает дым в сторону.  
– Да?  
– Ты мертвее енота, который в прошлом году подох под верандой.  
Сого любит злить Хиджикату, но до обидного легко злится сам. Он ненавидит, когда на него вяло реагируют, ненавидит делать то, в чём не уверен сам, ненавидит, когда не уверен в том, что думает о нём Хиджиката. Хиджиката ему сочувствует – но старые больные жертвы асфальтоукладчика, люди, уставшие между разоружением полиции и легализацией лёгких наркотиков на сто лет вперёд, ничем не могут помочь.  
Хиджиката с наслаждением вытягивает ноги и говорит:  
– Вот и настали те времена, когда живые завидуют мёртвым.


End file.
